Do You Believe in Magic?
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Alex makes a spell to send Justin into Harper's family instead of hers. But will she decide that things were better when they were siblings? Or will she suddenly realize her feelings for him run much deeper than that? Jalex VS Jarper.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic**

* * *

_**Summary:** Alex makes a spell to send Justin into Harper's family instead of hers. But will she decide that things were better when they were siblings? Or will she suddenly realize her feelings for him run much deeper than that?_

**_I don't own WoWP and expect an update of 'If My Girlfriend's Rico...' very shortly._**

* * *

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Magic? Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." She nervously broke out into sporadic bouts of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me, but sometimes I think that I can... do magic..."

"You?" She started laughing again. "Do magic?"

"I knew you'd laugh at me. I just think there has to be something more than math equations."

"And science experiments" she chorused in.

"Yeah..." he replied.

Alex frowned. "Look Justin. This isn't fair to you."

"What isn't?"

Alex waved her fingers, "In an instant then you'll see, how brotherly that you can be. Change it back so quickly, and have Justin rejoin our family."

They were both sucked into a portal, as Justin screamed and held unto Alex for his dear life.

"What's going on?"

"You were supposed to be my brother, Justin. Not my boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"We're related." she spelt out more clearly.

"Huh?"

"It was a spell. Look it doesn't matter things will be back to the way they're meant to be soon."

He still looked confused. "Things are the way they're meant to be. I'm meant to be with you."

This was the last thing Alex heard until she reawakened in her bed.

* * *

**30 Days Earlier.**

"Com'on Justin, dance with me." Alex grabbed her brother and pulled him onto the dance floor that they'd converted the sandwich shop into for her sixteenth birthday.

Justin flailed his arms around helplessly until Alex grabbed them from him. "I can't believe we're related" she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we're not related. You could be a robot" he suggested.

"Why do I have to be the robot?" She asked moving his hands in time with the music.

"Because I'm not a robot."

"No. You just dance like one." she joked.

"Oh, ha ha."

Her brother was a complete dork. A sweet dork. But still a dork. She wondered what it would have been like if she didn't live with him. If they'd just met at school. Would they be friends? She turned around and started dancing with her back to him, looking over her shoulder and giving him a quick joking wink. It just didn't make much sense that there was no one else at her sixteenth birthday party that she'd rather be dancing with than her brother.

"Hey Alex, what do you want for your birthday?" Harper came up dancing with her and Alex saw her eyes were trained on her brother the entire time. Alex followed her gaze.

"I don't know. I've got everything I want. Ooo! Except for that cute bag I saw the other day!"

"You and Justin looked like you were having a good time dancing." Harper noted causing Alex to look at her friend this time. Did she almost sound jealous? Of her?

"Well he definitely didn't get his dancing ability from this family." Alex said indicating to where her father and mother were dancing up a storm in the middle of the floor, and then to where her little brother Max was on his back doing some fancy spin moves for a group of onlookers.

"What did he get from your family?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe he shouldn't even be part of this family."

"You would so date him if you two weren't related."

"Ew. No." Alex replied simply.

"Well, I would."

"We know you would."

"You should do it. It'll be like an experiment."

"Do what?"

"Spell him into another family. He could even join my family and see if you don't fall for him inside of a week."

Alex was tempted to laugh. Justin? She couldn't be serious. "Just to show you how ridiculous your suggestion is, I'm going to go ahead and do it. Who knows? It might be a good change not to have an older brother around, anyways."

"Are you doing this because it's a good idea or because you want to spite your parents for only letting you have a party at the last minute?"

"Do you care?" Alex asked her friend.

"Nope. I'm good." Harper responded.

"OK. Let me think... Let Justin Russo change his destiny, born into a different family tree. Instead Harper's brother he will be, instead of being related to me."

A portal opened and sucked Justin into it, Harper and Alex watched wide eyed as the whole thing transpired, but before her parents could get to her and punish her she awoke in her bed ready for the new day and what would come of it.

* * *

**Review to inspire me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. I have to blame all those vid makers on youtube for getting me interested in Jalex. But yes... there will be Jarper too in this fic. They were right - David and Selena do look good together. Ahhh..._

**

* * *

**

**Do You Believe in Magic**

* * *

**29 Days Earlier**

The moment she woke up she called Harper. Well, not the exact moment, but after several long moments. She had to find out if the spell worked or not.

"Harper?"

"Yo."

"Yo?"

"It's a greeting."

"Good. Can you and your brother come meet me at the Sandwich shop?"

"You mean Justin?"

Alex smiled to herself, it seemed like her spell had worked perfectly, now she just had to check it was the same Justin and he hadn't grown two extra heads or anything. "Yeah. Justin."

"Why do you want my brother to come?" Harper asked her suspiciously.

"I don't know!" Alex said, thinking of an excuse. "Maybe I think he's cute! Now just get your butt over here!"

"Ohhh... Justin and Alex" Harper responded playfully. "I'm gonna tell him!"

"Ewww, that's like dating my own brother."

"Except he's my brother not yours."

"Just get over here!" Alex cried, exasperated as she hung up the phone.

* * *

They arrived an hour later. In time for them all to go to school together.

"Justin!" Alex flung her arms around him. "I missed you. And you have one head!"

He brushed her off of him. "OK crazy person. I saw you last night... for your birthday... remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right." She smiled at him. He was normal. She was thankful he was normal and she hadn't done anything to him accidently through the spell. Things might have been differently to how she remembered it though, now that things were drastically changed, things that might have had awkward consequences. "Did we... dance?"

"No. I danced with Harper. You don't remember?"

"I guess not. I'll just go get my jacket and we'll go to school?"

The two new brother and sister shrugged simultaneously. Alex shook her head. "Weird" she muttered under her breath.

When she came back downstairs her parents were there, making Alex suddenly very nervous that she would be found out.

"Oh, hi Justin. Hi Harper." Her mother said, giving them a big smile as she went behind the counter and resumed her daily activities.

"Hi Mrs Russo" Justin and Harper chimed together.

This was just getting too freaky. Nobody noticed what was going on but her. She'd planned to get rid of her brother and as far as anyone else could tell he wasn't her brother anymore. It was just hard to act like they weren't related.

"Hey Justin. You want to tutor me in chem. after school today? I need some help."

Harper and Justin gaped at her. Finally Justin answered. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it would be a nice thing to do for my friend." Harper replied punching her new brother in the arm.

"Oh... yeah." he said, as though he was getting it. Harper most obviously had him whipped (as a sister, of course). "Sure thing, Harper's best friend. I'll be here."

Alex smirked. He certaintly hadn't become any less of an idiot. She hooked arms with Harper and they left with a wave to her parents. Today was the first day of her new big brother free life.

* * *

**Review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N. I know how Justin feels in this chapter, because I had weird freaky dreams last night that seemed very real. _

_Anyhoo:_

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic**

* * *

"Hey, I had this crazy dream where Harper was my sister and we were dating." Justin grinned goofily as he walked down the stairs that morning.

"Funny." Alex said, raising an eyebrow and going around the counter to see if she could find something better to take for lunch today.

"Yeah, tell me about it" he agreed and walked over to her grabbing an apple; adding thoughtfully, "I'll tell you that you make a much better girlfriend than a sister."

"It was Harper's idea" she squeaked out to both of their surprise, her guilty conscience taking over.

"What was Harper's idea?"

"To have you switch places. It was just supposed to be an experiment." She could have kicked herself, she covered her mouth. What was urging her to be so stupid? Telling him the truth? Did someone sprinkle truth serum on her breakfast this morning?

"Are you telling me that the whole thing wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm telling you that I wish it was just a dream."

He tried to remember his dream again, one question sticking out to him as the most obvious to be answered. "Why did you date me?"

"Two people... fall in love. You really can't hold me accountable to that."

"Yeah, but Alex." He grabbed her shoulders and leveled with her, at least attempted to, but everything he was going to say flew out of his head in an instant. Any of the good advice he had (mostly about maturity when doing spells) was altered by the fact that Alex was probably just getting a rise out of him. "This isn't funny, you know?"

"What isn't?" she asked innocently.

"You're playing a trick on me. Trying to make me believe that you changed things so I wasn't your brother. Very sneaky."

"Actually, I think the trick was actually doing the spell."

His eyes went the size of saucers, "You actually did the spell?"

"I told you I did the spell" she grumbled, eyeing him cautiously, wondering how he was going to take the news once it sunk in.

"We..." he pointed at her and then himself back and forward rapidly, "fell in love?"

"No" she scoffed loudly. He looked at her pointedly. "Maybe!" she squeaked again finally.

"But it was a total manipulation because I didn't know who you really were."

"Oh, you knew who I really was, you just didn't know who you really were. You were technically Harper's big brother, not mine."

"And you knew this the entire time?"

She crossed her arms, "don't look at me like that Justin."

"Look at you like what? The evil, scheming, manipulative sister who releases my first dog, often gets me in more trouble than I should be in and now..." he didn't know how to finish that sentence. "I don't know how else to look at you, Alex."

"It was only supposed to be an experiment. I thought there was no hurry to turn things back" she pleaded with him.

"Except it was my life you were playing with."

"Well not really, I mean, now it's like the whole thing never happened."

"Except you remember it?"

"Except that." she repeated, sinking down to the floor. She remembered too much and it was hard to go back... but she had to be fair to Justin. Now it was just time to face the consequences.

* * *

**That Same Sandwich Shop. 29 Days Earlier.**

"Hey, you ready to get aboard the study train?"

She whipped around. It was him. She laughed. She missed his cheesiness. "Thought I might have missed it already."

"Nope. Harper wanted me to tutor you and here I am" he opened his arms to indicate where he was standing.

"Great. I'm glad you came."

"Are you OK?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem to be paying more attention to me than usual." he flipped open the text book that he put on the table in front of them.

"I've always paid attention to you Justin" Alex said seriously. It was weird to think of a universe when they weren't as close as they usually were.

"Oh." It was clearly news to him, but he got over it quickly. "Here's the formula you should be working on. It's quite simple really..." he started.

Alex gazed into his eyes. She couldn't believe how much she missed talking with him and the way his eyes light up while talking about something boring like science.  
Since he'd come back to her place, it had just become the highlight of her day. The strange thing, she wondered if he was excited to see her as she was to see him and she was certain if he didn't that she'd have to make him care more about her... just like he did before.

* * *

**Save me from writers block - and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N. For those who are confused. When it doesn't say a time, it's back in the present. Although, technically the present is the same days as the past... which is why I haven't put that label on there._

_To explain. Alex didn't change time when she switched Justin to Harper's family and time kept going as usual but she did when she switched him back into her family and those days which they were in the spell disappeared and now exist only in Alex's mind. Those are the times in the past, as it was a month she was in the spell realm._

_We continue:_

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic**

* * *

**28 Days Earlier**

_This is so cool! I can do whatever I want now I'm the "responsible" eldest._ Alex thought the next morning. Things were great and her parents had an amount of trust in her that they really shouldn't have had.

"Now Alex, make sure you keep an eye on your younger brother today" her dad told her. It was Saturday and she had the whole day to catch up on wizarding homework... and her parents actually trusted her! Usually they would trust Max even more than they would trust her. But for now she was in charge.

"Oh man!" Max said, coming down for breakfast. "I have to spend the day with Alex?"

"Yeah right" she laughed aloud and then whispered to him, "I'll ditch you at the mall, we can meet up later."

He grinned at her and they shared a wink when their parent's backs were turned.

They went out and spent the day together - except when Alex went shopping for clothes-, but something still felt as if it was missing. There was no Justin and obviously no Dragon too, since Justin was the reason for Dragon being in the family to begin with. Alex piled over her wizarding homework later with a sigh and turned to her younger brother.

"Hey Max. Do you like it when it's just you and me?"

"Yeah? Why? D'ya wanna get me a pet?"

"Nice try. No. I was just wondering... you know, if you'd rather a brother."

"Why? You don't want a sister do you? You're not planning on dressing me up are you?" Max was quick to look her up and down skeptically

She shook her head. "Not today." There was something else she was thinking about doing...

* * *

He didn't understand it. She spent more time worrying about boys and clothes than studying and then he found himself thinking about her. She was constantly going against what her parents wanted (something he would never do) but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like some sort of a curse... a spell that had been put over his life.  
_She's your little sister's best friend Justin... you can just call her, Harper won't mind._

He held the phone in his hand.

It started ringing and he tossed it up in the air like a hot potato, trying to catch it and fumbling with it until he finally got it and answered as cooly as he could. "Hello, Justin speaking."

"Justin?" It was Alex. He could tell by the way she had a little cracking in her voice when she said his name.

"Alex? You want to speak to Harper?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Why?"

"I'm asking myself that this very moment."

"You wanted to get some info on some current events?"

"Justin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say info."

"Okie Dokies."

"Don't say that either."

"What can I say?"

She felt squeamish at having to force a conversation with him for once. "I don't know. Tell me about your family. Do you like them?"

"Yeah. They're OK, I guess."

"So you're happy with them?" She asked optimistically.

"Um, yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah, my family is fine" she brushed off. Thinking about how it was now not complete and that's why she was calling him. "This is going to sound really weird, but can you caution me on something?"

"Caution you?"

"Yeah... sort of like tell me what to do."

"Why?"

"No reason" she covered. "It's just Harper says you're really good at it."

"I guess I am pretty good at it."

"So?"

There was silence for a minute. "I don't know what to say, Alex. Ummm... do your homework? Eat your vegetables? You're not my sister."

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." She muttered, and then added shyly. "You can talk about current events if you like."

"Oh. I hear Harper calling. She wants to talk to you."

"Oh great" Alex said with mock enthusiasm. "Put her on."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye Justin, I love you." She covered her mouth at the faux par that just exited. She would have said that if he was still her brother but he wasn't any more.

The exchange of the phone was heard and Harper came on the line. "Hey Alex."

But Alex was too busy hitting her head on the table in front of her to notice. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

**Your reviews inspired me. Review for more! (and the further inspiration of me).**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N. Thanks to all reviewers. You guys are the reason I keep writing this!_

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic**

* * *

Alex stood at their lockers sulking. Her brother had stopped talking to her and it was all her fault.

"Wow" Harper breathed as Alex caught her up to date on what was happening when she arrived at school. "So it really worked?"

"It worked a little too well... and now that I've told Justin the truth he's never, ever going to let me forget it." She leaned against the lockers with a sigh.

"It can't be that bad, Alex. Justin is really forgiving."

"You're not the one who conjured up a parallel universe where you were dating."

"No" answered Harper slowly, clearly trying to get to the bright side of all of this, "but he's bound to get over it some time."

"Unless he just ignores me until he goes to college."

"Maybe you could just fast forward time until he goes to college."

"Are you kidding Harper? I can't use magic again like that! If my parents found out about what I did..." he face rapidly lost color. Justin wouldn't tell on her? _Would he?_ Well... he would usually... but this wasn't one of those usual occasions. It was probably too embarrassing for both of them to admit to their parents, so she was probably safe... but Justin wasn't very good at keeping things like that a secret. "I need to go talk to him."

Harper indicated to where he was walking quickly past with his head in a book. "Take your best shot." She smiled at her friend weakly, but the color still didn't come back to Alex's face.

Alex walked shakily up to him. It was now or never.

* * *

**26 Days Earlier. Still at the lockers.**

"So" Harper said, rocking on her feet.

"So" Alex repeated and pursed her lips.

"Does someone want to admit a certain something they might have admitted to a relative of mine."

Alex took some lip gloss out of her bag and started applying it. "No. Someone does not."

"Well then... someone doesn't want to find out about what a certain brother thinks about them."

"No. They do not."

"Alex!"

"I'm not having this conversation."

"OK. Let's have another conversation. Don't you just love this new top I'm wearing?"

"Yeah It's great!!!"

Harper's face was flushed. "Really?"

Alex kept on her fake grin, spreading across her face to try and cover how bad she was feeling right now. "Not really."

"Well you don't have to be rude about it."

Harper might have been talking but Alex wasn't listening. She realized that she had started to feel a great big gaping hole during the times that she was at home. A big Justin shaped hole. But she tried to ignore it and take advantage of not having an older brother, but it wasn't as great without him as she would have planned.  
Things were different at home. Max was more easily bullied by her, but she tried not to take advantage of it. She got a little less attention to her like than she was used too, but it was alright... she didn't want her parents knowing her business anyway.

Her thoughts kept turning to Justin. Afternoons where she would have him tutor her were what she came to look forward to more than anything else.

Afternoons like that very afternoon.

* * *

**Say "Hi"... or y'know... something else...**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. Things are getting "complicated"._

**

* * *

**

**Do You Believe in Magic**

* * *

Alex strode up to her brother, who seemed quite squirrelly the moment he noticed her presence in the hall near him and turned to go the other direction. 

"Justin!" She called.

He walked faster away from her. Harper came up and put a hand on her back comfortingly. "Sorry" came a soft voice behind Alex.

Alex's shoulders slumped. "It's OK. I'll see him at home." It didn't sound like she was so sure when she said it though. Justin had been known to be able to avoid her for a long time if he needed too - up to not even talking to her during wizarding lessons.

She was tempted to go back to how things were - she would have a boyfriend but not a brother - and sometimes she really didn't know which she wanted more. Maybe it was enough just to want him. Just to want him not to be mad at her anymore and hate her for doing yet another stupid thing.

She knew as siblings that he could never hate her... love was pretty much unconditional there. Which made her wonder if that unconditional sibling affection was what she wanted all along.

She leaned on Alex and they walked to class together, feeling that one step closer to knowing what she wanted.

* * *

**That Very Afternoon. 26 Days Earlier**

They had been sitting over mounds of books, and she was wondering why he was being so helpful when he really wasn't forced too now that they weren't related.

Suddenly it all made sense. It clicked. She understood why Harper had been so infatuated with him. She understood why Harper saw him as more than just her geeky older brother. Justin was patient, and endearing and awkward with girls. He was kind, reasonable and always knew how to cheer a person up when they were feeling down. Justin was... everything she'd always wanted but never realized because he was her brother. Now he wasn't her brother anymore but he still felt like her brother.

"Hey Justin?" She asked.

"Yo" he responded.

She looked at him blankly. "It's a greeting." He said meekly.

"What do you think life would be like if you were my brother instead of Harper's?"

His brow furrowed in concentration trying to picture the scene, until he finally came up with something. "Complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Just because lately, I've been thinking that... you know, never mind."

"No. Go on."

He blushed. "I'm really no good at this type of thing."

"You mean asking me out?"

"Yeah" he replied, drawing out the word as though wondering how on earth she knew what he was about to say.

"Wouldn't that be a little weird? I mean... I am your sister. Uhhh... I mean sister's friend. Yep. That's exactly what I am." She stuttered nervously.

He leaned over the books and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Doing it carefully as if he had every movement planned out, and Alex thought - knowing him - that he already must have had.

"Ohhh boy" she said after they broke apart. "Ohhhh boy."

"What?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"You were right" she confessed, exhaling quickly, "this is complicated."

* * *

**Please Review! More Reviews Mean a Quicker Update.**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic**

**

* * *

**

**26 Days Earlier.**

"What's complicated about it?"

"You and I..." Alex paced. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"What? Is it because I'm weird?"

"And geeky."

"What?"

"No speaky" she placed a hand over his mouth. "I need to think."

"Well, it doesn't seem like your thinking is helping." He mumbled what he could from inside the confines of her palm.

"No it is not." She let his mouth go. "Mom and dad are going to kill me." She said at last.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about what Harper will think?"

"Somehow I think Harper knew this was coming."

"How did she know that?"

"Look, I've already told you it's complicated and it is!" She could hear the impaitence in her own voice.

"Alright! Alright!" He brought his hands up to defend himself against any onslaught of hitting that might happen now she was getting tense. "Just don't hit me."

She smiled. Justin really was wonderful... and if she wasn't his sister (like now) nothing would be the same without him in her life. She needed him to be there for her. She needed his advice to stop her from going over the deep end (she knew if she had gotten his advice she wouldn't even be in the predicament she was in now). She needed his sweet, caring eyes to be looking out for her. Most of all she just needed him.  
She interlaced her fingers with his in a gentle gesture.

"Is it really that complicated?" he asked at last, his brow still showing signs of being heavily creased in confusion.

"Yeah... I don't know if you'd be a better brother or boyfriend."

"How about you date me to try and find out" he offered, eyebrows raised.

"Don't do that" she said simply.

"So I do have a chance." He added with hope in his voice.

"No. You have absolutely, positively no chance of ever being with me." She squeezed his hand lightly, something that would be innocent while they were siblings but was now making Justin very confused.

"OK. I'm getting mixed signals right about now."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, but you're like a brother to me." She took her books and went upstairs. Justin touched his cheek.

* * *

**Still 26 Days Earlier**

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something..."

"What's up honey?"

"Have you ever... liked someone that is competely wrong for you?"

Her mother looked at her as she cleaned the counter, wondering where this was coming from. "It depends what you mean by all wrong for you. I mean, your father wasn't exactly the first choice of my parents if you know what I mean."

Alex thought about this. "Oh yeah. I know what you mean." She played with the braclets on her arm and continued, "no. I'm talking really wrong for me. Like completely illegal in all fifty states wrong." she added the last part in somewhat of a whisper.

"You mean like a teacher?" her mother asked.

"Yeah... uhh... sort of like that. So what do I do?"

"You just try your best to get over it, pumpkin." She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the head, Alex rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that's good advice." Alex continued to sit in a slump.

"Well... it's not like you could ever be with this person... unless..." her mother stopped for a second, and then obviously thought the better of it.

"Unless what? I like unless." Alex replied hurridly urging her mother to continue.

"No, no. Your father would kill me for saying it." Her mother said, trying to stay resolved to this.

"No it wouldn't. Now what's the unless?" Alex was on the edge of her seat now. Anything that could possibly make this work was news to her.

"It's just that. Nothing's really impossible with magic, is it?"

Alex nodded slowly, getting it. "That's right. Nothing is impossible."

"And if you liked him enough then maybe..." she started but then looked as though she instantly regretted getting the idea into her daughters head. "But no love spells."

"Of course not, mother. Why would I do something like that?" She asked, thinking that little did her mother know that she had tried a much worse spell on her brother.

"I mean it. You're not to mess around with the way things are supposed to be. Tamper with the balance. Change destiny. You know that right?"

"A little bit never hurt anyone right?"

Her mother put on her warning tone, "Alex."

"Fine" she answered and got up from her seat. If she put things back to the way it was, maybe that would mess with things even more. Alex just wasn't going to do anything for the moment and would just see what was going happen. It couldn't be that bad, _right?_

* * *

**Please Review! (before I get bored of this story)**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N. Ohhhh... bad Alex! bad, bad Alex!_

**

* * *

**

Do You Believe in Magic

* * *

**25 Days Earlier.**

"So how was your study date yesterday?" Harper babbled excitedly.

Alex was firm. "It wasn't a date."

"You like my brother, you like my brother" she sang out loud. Alex hardly cared who heard her now there were bigger things on her mind.

"No, I like MY brother" she said under her breath.

"So what am I going to get you and my brother for your first wedding anniversary?" Harper pretended to think about this.

"You've got the wrong idea about us."

"He's cute. I'd like him if he wasn't my brother."

"Yeah, if that isn't the truth." Alex mumbled, "Look Harper, it's not that I don't think your brother is a great catch... it's just I'm not sure he's the guy for me."

"Of course he is!" Harper counteracted.

"It would never work out between us."

"Why?"

"We're too similar." She offered hopelessly.

"Look Alex. If I can't date him, you're going to... and you're going to like it." Wow. Harper put the ultimatum on her. Alex blinked a couple of times.

"Ok-ay."

"You're going to love it" she reassured and somehow Alex was brought back to how this whole thing transpired, by Harper's beckoning. It was eerily similar the was she was trying to force her brother onto her at the moment.

* * *

**20 Days Earlier.**

It was a movie double date. One of Justin's "friends", Harper and the two of them.

"Just to let you know" Alex leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I am very opposed to this whole thing."

"Okay" Justin replied. "Exactly what a guy wants to hear on their first date."

"Justin" she looked at him sympathetically. This was not what she meant. "It's just that this is wrong."

"Another thing well chosen for first date conversation."

She slapped his arm. "What was that for?"

She smiled at him sweetly, "Oh, I thought you were sick of hearing me speak."

"There are other ways that you don't have to speak."

Alex could almost feel herself melting at this.

_I am not crushing on my brother. I am not crushing on my brother. I am not.  
He's not your brother.  
Shut-up you.  
_Alex was having an internal war about her feelings. Wondering why she couldn't just get over it.  
It was completely unfair. She didn't ask him to kiss her! And she wouldn't even have thought about it.  
_Argh! Curse you Harper!_

Ever since she'd said that incantation all she got was emotional turmoil.

Something squealed to her right. "You two are just too cute!" Harper grinned at both of them.

Justin leaned in to kiss the top her her head and her stomach started doing backflips. Little weiner dogs were actually doing backflips in her stomach.

"Justin..."

"What?"

Alex found herself crippling as he whipped around to face her with a quizzical look on his face. She remembered telling herself she was just going to see where this went. After all, _nothing was impossible with magic, right?  
_She located his lips with hers, resolving to teach him a thing or two, playing with his blue patterned overshirt with one hand.

When she turned back from him she gave Harper a pointed look. "You know Harper... I think you've been right all along. We do look cute together."

He put an arm around her and she relaxed into it. She was finally surrendering herself... _and it felt good._

* * *

**I do need a kick to finish this... so if ya wanna see more contact me!**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N. We're back to the future! Uhhh... present... which hasn't happened for several chapters so I'll recap:_

_Justin is still mad at Alex after finding out the truth and Alex is accepting that she'll never get to be with him (and hopes Harper will help him at least talk to her again)._

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic**

After all that thought about it, Alex stopped Harper on their way back from school. It was still the day after her birthday but it felt like forever since then.

"If I can't be with him, I want you to." Alex told her later, as it was apparent things weren't going to smooth over with Justin.

"Are you serious?" Harper was just about jumping out of her skin.

"I'll even make a recommendation for you."

Harper squealed and hugged her. "I really want to be with him. I want to make him happy. Thank you so much Alex!"

"I'll hold you to that." Alex said, hugging her back, trying to ignore the pain stabbing in her gut. The pain of a unfulfilled desire. A never to be fulfilled desire.  
But this had to happen. She had to pass the torch and she had to stop thinking about what in all actuality, never was. In the present reality, she was never with Justin... nor would have she ever thought about it.

* * *

**15 Days Earlier**

"This is all wrong... but all so, so very right." Alex said aloud.

"There's nothing wrong about it. You're mature. I'm very mature." Justin bent back down to kiss her, trailing his lips along her jawline.

"Hey Mr Mature. You've got some new moves. Where did that come from?"

"Harper forced me to study some of her magazines."

Alex snorted, "figures."

"You like it?"

"I very like" she responded, bringing him in closer to her and kissing the side of his mouth.

He smirked as they kissed and she felt her heart flutter. This was not supposed to be happening. Something had to snap her out of this alternate reality NOW. She had to have the will to bring herself back to normal reality. She tried to have the willpower to stop and think of a spell to change things back to how they were.  
She didn't want things to end though. It was too exciting, too awesome... too very, very wrong.

* * *

**Your reviews inspired me last time, who knows what they'll do this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

I regret to say that because WoWP canon has conflicted with this story that I will no longer be continuing it. Thank you for all your support with it- and maybe I'll be inspired to write another updated version at another time.

-JL.


End file.
